SonicX TOD (truth of dear show)
by Shadow lover 123
Summary: Jasmine invited the case of Sonic X to play truth or dear
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I'm going to do a SonicX truth or dear story so I need dears and truths and I can add people in the story to help me out**

Today was a boring day. And I had nothing to do. I was in my house with my twin sister Britney lying on my couch. But my phone was ringing. I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jasmine!"

"Oh, hi Celine."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Britney and I are so board right now!"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I know the two of you are big fan of SonicX. So, why not invite them to play Truth or Dare?"

"What? How do I get to contact them?" I ask Celine.

"Just call them! I bet they will play."

"...Okay, I will!"

"Great! But, make sure they sign a contract, so they would have to do their dares or answer their questions. And you can use this for a new fanfic!"

"True. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye!"

"Bye!" I hang up and dial Sonic's number and wait for him to answer.

"Hello?" Sonic answers.

"Oh my god. Hi! My name is Jasmine, I want to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"Well, how would you like to come over to my place to play a game of Truth or Dare with your friends?" I ask the blue blur, himself.

"Sure, why not!? I'll ask everyone."

"Great, Thanks! Get here in 30 minutes."

"Oh, I can get there in 5 minutes with everyone!"

"Okay, see you then." I hang up and squeal. Britney and I really like Sonic and his friends! So, I got a camera and sat in a chair, waiting for them to arrive. I heard a knock in just a few minutes. It must be them. I walk towards the door and open it.

"Hey Jasmine!" Sonic greeted me. I saw him, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Cream, Cosmo, Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze, and Silver.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you all came! Also this is my twin sister Britney anyway So, do you know why you're here?" Everyone was silent until Sonic talked.

"Well, I didn't tell them."

"Tell us what?" Cream asked me, shyly

"That you're here to play Truth or Dare." I answer her question.

"Oh." She responded.

"Anyway, I need you all to sign this." I show them their contract.

"Why?" Knuckles questions me.

"Because I want to feature this game on Fanfiction."

"Fine." Everyone says. They walk up to me and sign their names.

"Alright then! I should explain the rules, you have to answer or do your TODs. You can skip once per chapter I'm writing. Oh, and these TODs are going to be from people, who are going to tell me through PMs."

"When do we start playing?" Sonic asks, giving me a smirk.

"We start tomorrow. For now, you can just hang out here." I tell everyone.

"So, once I get some TODs, we'll start playing. Well, see you guys later." I walk away from them, and into my room.

A/N: Ok so send me TOD through PM only


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter**

I walked into my living room where everyone was with a smile on my face.

"Hey guys I got some TOD so we can finally start but Britney won't be joining us today" I said.

"Great" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll just read some and you answer questions and do dares" I said.

First up is **animelover5641.**

**Here are some TODs for you.**

**Truth:**

**Sonic- What's your favorite color?**

**Tails- Did you miss Cosmo when you had to "kill" her?**

**Amy- Why do you like Sonic?**

**Dares:**

**Shadow- Sing baby by Justin Bieber**

**Knuckles- Hide the master emerald form Rouge**

**Rouge- Try to find it**

**That's it for now.**

"My favorite color is Blue" Sonic said.

"You know what Sonic I kind of expected you to say that" I said.

"Ok" Sonic said.

"Yes I did" Tails said.

"I like Sonic because he is hot" Amy said while hugging Sonic in a death grip and I saw Shadow eye twitching so I had to pull Amy away from Sonic before Shadow tried to kill Amy.

"Jasmine thank you" Shadow whispered to me.

"No problem Shadow I never really liked Amy anyway" I whispered back.

Then Shadow started to sing after I put the music on.

_**Oh whoa [3x]**_

_**You know you love me, I know you care**_

_**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**_

_**You are my love, you are my heart**_

_**And we will never ever ever be apart**_

_**Are we an item? Girl, quit playing**_

_**We're just friends, what are you saying?**_

_**Say there's another and look right in my eyes**_

_**My first love broke my heart for the first time**_

_**And I was like...**_

_**Baby, baby, baby oooh**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**_

_**Baby, baby, baby oooh**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**_

_**Oh, for you I would have done whatever**_

_**And I just can't believe we ain't together**_

_**And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you**_

_**I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring**_

_**And I'm in pieces, baby fix me**_

_**And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream**_

_**I'm going down, down, down, down**_

_**And I just can't believe my first love won't be around**_

_**And I'm like**_

_**Baby, baby, baby oooh**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**_

_**Baby, baby, baby oooh**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**_

_**Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,**_

_**There was nobody that compared to my baby**_

_**And nobody came between us or could ever come above**_

_**She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,**_

_**She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.**_

_**She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and**_

_**At school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.**_

_**She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing**_

_**And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...**_

_**Baby, baby, baby oooh**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**_

_**Baby, baby, baby oooh**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby nooo**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby oooh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**_

_**I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)**_

_**Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)**_

_**Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)**_

_**Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)**_

_**I'm gone**_

After Shadow finished singing everyone was clapping and Shadow was blushing when Sonic said good job.

"Ok Knuckles you have to hid the master emerald and I think I know where you can hid it because only you, Shadow and Sonic are allowed in this room" I whispered to Knuckles.

"Ok" Knuckles said.

"Ok Rouge now you have to try and find it and I'm giving you 2 minutes to find it" I said.

_2 minutes later_

When Rouge came back without the emerald I told Knuckles to go and get it.

The next one is from **Lucasdragon95**

**Muhahahahahahaha! Guess who's here is Lucas the Dragon! with some truths then the dares well you know. Okay let's get start it with some truths first!**

**Shadow: do you have a crush on any girl except for Maria, if you do who?**

**Sonic: do you have a crush on blaze and be honest. (He didn't notice he got a dare coming up)**

**Cream: did you ever get grounded by vanilla before, if you do did you cry?**

**Amy: how long you been chasing sonic?**

**Cosmo: will you marry tails one day?**

**Okay now for the fun part the dares (Dun, Dun, Duunnnnn!)**

**Knuckles: Wrestle against Chuck Norris (with silver as your tag team partner) and you must lose within 3 secs with a Round House Kick to the Face.**

**Silver: guess what, you get the round house kick to the face out of the within 1 out of the ring face first, (uh oh the double dare) Every time you say "what" or "but" you get an addition round kick to the face.**

**Blaze: if sonic says yes or maybe ask him out in nice and gentle voice if don't jasmine will push you in the blaze fan boy pit.**

**Sonic: Just say yes during your truth or ELSE! (or else i will drop you deep within the Arctic ocean and i know he will not survived the waters that is below 0)**

**Rouge: go back in time at 9/11 and try to be the be American hero If you save the plane before it crash against the worlds trade towers, instead landing the plane, crash it against one of towers as hard as you can at the plane's full speed that can make it collapse. (she will fail at her first attempt but at her second attempt she can manage).**

**Also in sonicX TOD Jasmine needs a tell sonic and his friends that if they refuse to do there dare they will get punished by a round house kick to the face by Chuck Norris or be punished by open the mystery door (they don't know what kind of punished is behind that door but you need a test dummy by telling shadow to open it) oh yeah here's Chuck Norris's number in case sonic and his friends refusing to their dares. He gave jasmine the peace of paper with Chuck Norris number on it then snap his finger and a door with a "?'' appears mysteriously in there studio.**

**Well that all for now and sorry for a really long dares. have fun my puppets MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"No I don't have a crush on any other girl because I'm gay and I have a crush on Sonic and I just like Maria as a friend" Shadow said while blushing.

"I knew it I knew you liked Sonic from the way your eye twitched when Amy hugged him and when you blushed" I said.

"Yeah and I thought no one notices but I was wrong" Shadow said.

"No I don't have a crush on Blaze because I am in love with Shadow" Sonic said while blushing.

"No I never got grounded by vanilla" Cream said.

"I've been chasing Sonic for years" Amy said.

"Maybe" Cosmo said while blushing.

"Ok" I said.

Then I snapped my fingers and Chuck Norris came in and he and Knuckles started to wrestle and that only lasted 3 seconds and come out with a round house kicked and he passed out and I snapped my fingers and he woke up.

Then Silver did the same thing and the same thing happened.

"SONIC I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH SHADOW YOUR GOING ON A DATE WITH ME AND I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU" Blaze yelled while kissing Sonic and Shadow and I could see the look of help in Sonic's eyes and I could see Shadows eye twitching so I grabbed Blaze and pushed him in the pit and all we could hear was him screaming.

"Ok well sonic sense you didn't say yes during you truth Lucasdragon95 has to drop you in Arctic Ocean" I said.

Then we were all but silver in the Arctic and we were all dressed up but sonic and Lucasdragon95 dropped sonic in the ocean and sonic didn't come up at all.

"SONIC, SONIC" Shadow yelled with tears in his eyes while trying to jump in the ocean but I stopped him.

"Shadow calmed down I can save him but it won't be with my powers" I said

Then I snapped my fingers and we were back at my house and Sonic was on the ground not moving.

"Dammit guys we need to get Sonic warmed up now because he will die from being in the cold" I said.

Then I ran in the bathroom turned on the water to the hot section and put Sonic in it and waited a few minutes and he woke up and I took him out and walked back into the living room and put sonic down and Shadow ran to him and kissed him.

"Sonic how do u feel" I asked.

"Like I was frozen" Sonic said.

"That because you were" I said.

"Yeah and I'm revenge on Lucasdragon95 for this" Shadow said while beating the living hell out of Lucasdragon95 then I snapped my fingers and he was gone.

(**A/N: Ok I'm not going to wrote about this use your imagination)**

"Ok guys if you refuse to do your dears you will get punished by a round house kick to the face by Chuck Norris or by opening the mystery door and I don't know what is behind the door so Shadow would you mine going in the door" I asked.

"Sure" Shadow said while going in the door.

After a few minutes Shadow came out with tears in his eyes and Sonic and I went up to him.

"Shadow what happen" I asked.

"I saw two things one was my worst fear it was Sonic's death and the second one was I relived Maria death" Shadow said while still crying and hugging Sonic.

"Nice going Lucasdragon95 you almost killed my second favorite character and now you made my first favorite character cry" I yelled then snapped my fingers and Lucasdragon95 was gone.

**A/N: Ok send me more TOD's**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/M: Ok I'm sorry for not updating but I got busy taking care of my new puppy anyway enjoy**

I walked in to my living room with a smile on my face because I had got some more TOD's and because I saw everyone playing with my new puppy.

"Hey guys we got some more TOD's but we have to wait for someone he's my new Co-host and some of you guys don't like him but he told me to tell you that he is sorry for what he did" I said.

"Ok" Sonic said while kissing Shadow.

Then there was a knock at my door and when I opened it I saw my new Co-host.

"Ok guys we can start now Shadow would you like to read the first card" I asked.

"Sure Jasmine" Shadow said.

This one is from **Lucasdragon95**

**Guess who is back and I got some more Truth or dares so let get this started.**

**Truths:**

**Shadow: Are you Emo? (Don't tell him he got a dare coming up for the next 3 chapters)**

**Cream and Blaze: Do you two are in deep, deep, deep love with sonic if you do what's your future looked like? (Don't tell them they got a dare coming up.)**

**Knuckles: What do you think about rouge instead of rivals or enemies?**

**Amy: How many hammers you got.**

**Dares:**

**Silver: Break all of Amy's Hammers i mean every hammer if she hides them.**

**Cream and Blaze: Be sisters and also becoming Sonic's girlfriends! (They don't have to worry i got there back sonic can't Escape from this dare)**

**Shadow: Watch sonic becoming Blaze and Cream's Boyfriend All of it if you trying to get near sonic, kissing him or anything i was make you watch 24 hours of Barney and the Teletubbies! (Shadows worst enemies)**

**Knuckles: walk under 25 ladders and see what happens.**

**Cosmo: kiss me in front of tails and see how he reacts or else (if she refuses i put her in a room and watch the scariest movie that make her had nightmares for a month)**

**Jasmine: Date shadow from now on because you're my character.**

**Sonic: Take Cream and Blaze to the most romantic place and be there boyfriend no matter what.**

**That's all for now :)**

**P.S I want to be your Co-host!**

"Yes I'm Emo" Shadow said.

"Yes and we see us and Sonic having kid and were in a love triangle" they said.

"Well I love Rouge like a sister" Knuckles said.

"I love Knuckles as a brother" Rouge said.

Then my twin sister Britney came in the room and saw Sliver and ran over to him and kissed him and to our surprise Sliver kissed back.

"Ok so I'm guessing that they are a couple now" Shadow said.

"Just the one I have" Amy said.

Then Silver broke Amy's hammer.

"That was fun" Silver said.

"I knew you would like it" Lucasragon95 said.

Then Cream and Blaze started to act like sisters and they started to kiss Sonic and he tried to get away Lucas held him down.

Then Shadow started to watch and kissed Sonic so he watched Barney and Teletubbies and you could was Shadow screaming.

Then Knuckles walked under 25 ladders and let's just say what happen was not pretty but there was blood everywhere.

Then Cosmo kissed Lucas and Tails beat the hell out of him.

"Ok come on Shadow we have to date each other" I said.

A few hours later Shadow and I came back.

"Ok guys Shadow and I didn't have any fun at all so we're just going to be best friends" I said.

Then Sonic took Blaze and Cream to the special place ad when they came back they told everyone that they are not dating anymore so Sonic went next to Shadow and kissed him.

**A/N: This one is from my cousin **

**Johnny **

**Jasmine: Tell Knuckles how you feel about him**

**Knuckles: Tell Jasmine how you feel about her**

**Sonic: You and Shadow are my favorite kiss Shadow, kiss Knuckles in front of Jasmine and see what's happened sing Bad boy and perfect day**

**Shadow: sing stole my heart and sing this is me and wouldn't change a thing with Jasmine**

"Hi Johnny ok well um Knuckles ever sense the first day I saw you I fell in love with you and I hope you love me back" I said while blushing.

"Ok well Jasmine I am in love with you too" Knuckles said while blushing.

Then Knuckles came up to me and kissed me on the lips deeply.

Then Sonic kissed Shadow then he kissed Knuckles on the lips and something inside of me snapped because Knuckles didn't fight back he just let sonic kiss him so I ran out of the house crying and ran to my special spot that only Shadow knows about.

**Knuckle's pov**

After Sonic finished kissing me I slapped him in the head.

"Knuckles what the hell was that for" Sonic yelled while rubbing his head.

"I think Johnny ment for you to kiss me on the cheek not on the lips" I yelled.

"Oh" Sonic said.

"Now where is Jasmine" I asked.

"Um Knuckles Jasmine she ran out the house crying I guess because you just let sonic kiss you instead of fighting back she thinks that you love him and not her" Shadow said.

"What Sonic this is your fault because of you Jasmine thinks I love you more than friends her heart must be broken" I yelled with tears running down my face.

"Knux I'm sorry" Sonic said.

"Don't call me Knux and sorry isn't going to help because of you the first most important thing in my life beside the master emerald just walked out of my life" I said.

"Knuckles I know where Jasmine is" Shadow said.

"Well then let's go" I said.

**Eggman's pov**

I had been spying on the sonic team and I saw that Knuckles had a girlfriend.

"I could use this all I have to do is send me Knuckles robot after Knuckles girlfriend and kill her and Knuckles will be so depresses that he will lose the will to fight and if the girl does live then she won't talk to Knuckles and he will lose the will to fight" I said.

So I sent a few robot after Knuckles and them while I sent my Knuckles robot after Jasmine.

**Jasmine's pov**

After I ran to my special spot I started to cry.

"Why would Knuckles do this to me I thought he loved me" I thought sadly.

Then Knuckles came up to me.

"What do you want" I said.

Then Knuckles started to hurt me.

**Knuckle's pov**

After we destroyed Eggman's robots I ran with Shadow to where Jasmine is and when we got there we saw Eggman and Jasmine fighting the robot Eggman made of me and I saw her use her powers and then the robot of me stabbed Jasmine and she fell to the ground I was so mad that I destroyed to robot and ran to Jasmine with tears running down my face.

"Knuckles remember when you were really hurt and I healed you with my powers" Shadow asked.

"Yeah" I said

"Well I can save Jasmine" Shadow said.

"Then do it" I yelled while Shadow healed Jasmine and she woke up and smiled at me before I kissed her.

"Jasmine don't ever do that again you really had me worried" I said.

"I'm sorry Knuckles but just seeing you kissing Sonic and not fighting back it really broke my heart because I thought you loved Sonic more than me" Jasmine said with tears running down her face.

"No, no, no Jasmine I will always love you more than Sonic ok" I said while hugging Jasmine.

"Ok" Jasmine said.

Then we went back to Jasmine's house and continued with the dears that Johnny gave to us.

**Jasmine's pov**

**Song 1: Bad boy**

_**Remember the feelings, remember the day**_

_**My stone heart was breaking**_

_**My love ran away**_

_**This moments I knew I would be someone else**_

_**My love turned around and I fell**_

_**Be my bad boy, be my man**_

_**Be my week-end lover**_

_**But don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy**_

_**But understand**_

_**That I don't need you in my life again**_

_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**_

_**Be my week-end lover**_

_**But don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy**_

_**But understand**_

_**That I don't need you again**_

_**No I don't need you again**_

_**You once made this promise**_

_**To stay by my side**_

_**But after some time you just pushed me aside**_

_**You never thought that a girl could be strong**_

_**Now I'll show you how to go on**_

_**Be my bad boy, be my man**_

_**Be my week-end lover**_

_**But don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy**_

_**But understand**_

_**That I don't need you in my life again**_

_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**_

_**Be my week-end lover**_

_**But don't be my friend**_

_**You can be my bad boy**_

_**But understand**_

_**That I don't need you again**_

_**No I don't need you again**_

**Song 2: perfect day**

_**I know what it takes**_

_**I won't hesitate**_

_**Thought I told you not to call**_

_**'Cause I don't care at all**_

_**Here's my point of view**_

_**I'm all through with you**_

_**Guess, there's nothing left to say**_

_**And I'm not gonna wait**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**'Cause I'm alright yeah yeah**_

_**And I don't mind yeah yeah**_

_**Baby you're no longer creeping in my head**_

_**And I'm OK yeah yeah**_

_**I'm on my way yeah yeah**_

_**And it's time for me to face that perfect day**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**Boy you've gone to far**_

_**This is who you are**_

_**Now your back's against the wall**_

_**But I don't care at all**_

_**Made me spin around**_

_**Now I'm touching ground**_

_**Here's the price you have to pay**_

_**And I can't hardly wait**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Tired of having you around**_

_**I don't need you**_

_**I won't let you bring me down**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**Yeah yeah**_

After Sonic finished singing Shadow kissed Sonic then started to sing.

**Song stole my heart**

_**(waiting for a girl like you)**_

_**The light shines,**_

_**It's getting hot on my shoulders.**_

_**I don't mind,**_

_**This time it doesn't matter**_

_**Cause your friends,**_

_**They look good, but you look better**_

_**Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round?**_

_**Under the lights tonight**_

_**You turned around, and you stole my heart**_

_**With just one look, when I saw your face**_

_**I fell in love**_

_**It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**Been waiting for a girl like you**_

_**I'm weaker**_

_**My words fall and they hit the ground**_

_**Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?**_

_**I start to say,**_

_**"I think I love you," but I make no sound**_

_**You know 'cause all my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around**_

_**Under the lights tonight**_

_**You turned around, and you stole my heart**_

_**With just one look, when I saw your face**_

_**I fell in love**_

_**It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**Been waiting for a girl like you**_

_**There is no other place that I would rather be**_

_**Than right here with you tonight**_

_**As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you**_

_**And we can stay here tonight**_

_**Cause there's so much that I wanna say, I wanna say**_

_**Under the lights tonight**_

_**You turned around, and you stole my heart**_

_**With just one look, when I saw your face**_

_**I fell in love**_

_**It took a minute girl to steal my heart**_

_**Under the lights tonight (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**You turned around, and you stole my heart (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**With just one look, when I saw your face (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**I fell in love**_

_**It took a minute girl (eh eh eh eh) to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)**_

_**Been waitin' for a girl like you**_

_**Been waitin' for a girl like you**_

**Song this is me**

_**(Jasmine :)**_

_**I've always been the kind of girl**_

_**That hid my face**_

_**So afraid to tell the world**_

_**What I've got to say**_

_**But I have this dream**_

_**Right inside of me**_

_**I'm gonna let it show**_

_**It's time to let you know, to let you know**_

_**(Chorus :)**_

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_

_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_

_**Now I've found who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_

_**This is me**_

_**Yeah..**_

_**Do you know what it's like**_

_**To feel so in the dark?**_

_**To dream about a life**_

_**Where you're the shining star**_

_**Even though it seems**_

_**Like it's too far away**_

_**I have to believe in myself**_

_**It's the only way**_

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_

_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_

_**Now I've found who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_

_**This is me**_

_**(Shadow + Jasmine:)**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head**_

_**The reason that I'm singing**_

_**I need to find you, I gotta find you**_

_**You're the missing piece I need**_

_**The song inside of me**_

_**I need to find you, I gotta find you**_

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**_

_**Gonna let the light shine on me**_

_**Yeah..**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_

_**This is me, this is me yeah..**_

_**Now I've found who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_

_**This is me**_

**Song wouldn't change a thing**

_**[Jasmine (Shadow):]**_

_**It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say**_

_**His mind is somewhere far away**_

_**And I don't know how to get there**_

_**It's like all he wants is to chill out**_

_**(She's serious)**_

_**He makes me wanna pull all my hair out**_

_**(She's always in a rush and interrupted)**_

_**Like he doesn't even care**_

_**(Like she doesn't even care)**_

_**[Jasmine + Shadow:]**_

_**You, me**_

_**We're face to face**_

_**But we don't see eye to eye**_

_**Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)**_

_**You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_**We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)**_

_**We're like different stars (like different stars)**_

_**You're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**[Shadow:]**_

_**She's always trying to save the day**_

_**Just wanna let my music play**_

_**She's all or nothing**_

_**But my feeling's never change**_

_**[Jasmine (Shadow :)]**_

_**Why does he try to read my mind?**_

_**(I try to read her mind)**_

_**It's not good to psychoanalyze**_

_**(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)**_

_**That's what all of my friends say**_

_**(That's what all of my friends say)**_

_**[Jasmine + Shadow:]**_

_**You, me**_

_**We're face to face**_

_**But we don't see eye to eye**_

_**Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)**_

_**You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_**We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)**_

_**We're like different stars (like different stars)**_

_**but you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**[S:] When I'm yes, she's no**_

_**[J:] When I hold on, he just lets go**_

_**[J + S:] We're perfectly imperfect**_

_**But I wouldn't change a thing, no**_

_**Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)**_

_**You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_**We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)**_

_**We're like different stars (like different stars)**_

_**but you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**But I can't stay mad at you for anything**_

_**We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)**_

_**We're like different stars (like different stars)**_

_**but you're the harmony to every song I sing**_

_**And I wouldn't change a**_

_**Wouldn't change a thing**_

When Shadow and I finished singing Shadow when to go and kiss Sonic and I went to go and kiss Knuckles.

"Knuckles would you read the next care please" I asked.

"Ok Jazzy next is **werewolf lover99**" Knuckles said.

**Werewolf lover99**

**Sonic: I dare you to swim in the ultra-mega hot salsa**

**Cream: What is your deepest fear?**

**Amy: When are you ever going to get over Sonic?**

**Silver: I dare you to pour black smelly slime on Shadow**

**Tails: Have you ever been teased because you have 2 tails?**

**Blaze: I dare you to throw a fireball & a German chocolate cake Eggman**

**Silver: I dare you to hug Amy**

**Amy: Why do you always have a crush on Sonic?**

"Ok but where are we going to get that" Sonic said.

Then I snapped my fingers and it appeared and Sonic jumped in and started screaming and jumped out on fire so I put out the fire.

"Not cool" Sonic said.

"My deepest fear is losing all of my friends" Cream said sadly.

"Don't worry Cream you won't lose us that easily" Sonic said.

"Ok" Cream said.

"No I will never get over Sonic even if he's with Shadow" Amy yelled.

Then I gave Sliver the black smelly slime and while Shadow was talking with Knuckles Sliver poured the slime all over Shadow who screamed and then we went to take a shower.

"Yes I have been teased because I have two tails" Tails said.

**Knuckle's pov**

After I read that dear I looked at Jasmine to see that she had wide eyes and she was shaking a lot.

Then Lucasdragon95 snapped his fingers and Eggman was standing there.

"Ahhh" Jasmine screamed and hid behind me crying.

"Shh Jasmine its ok, its ok" I said.

"Knuckles what's going on" Sonic asked.

"Well when I went after Jasmine she was fighting the robot version of me and it stabbed her and Eggman was right there so she's afraid of Eggman" I said.

"Oh" Sonic said.

Then Blaze throw a fireball and German chocolate cake at Eggman and Jasmine snapped her fingers and Eggman disappeared.

"Jasmine do I have too" Sliver asked.

"Yes Sliver I'm sorry but you can't back out of a dear" Jasmine said still a little bit scared.

"It's ok Jasmine Eggman is gone he won't bother you again" I said.

"Thanks Knuckles" Jasmine said.

Then Sliver hugged Amy and I saw a look of disgust on his face.

"I am never doing that again" Sliver said while hugging Britney.

"I always have a crush on Sonic because he is hot" Amy said.

"Well for get it Amy Sonic is mine and you can't have him" Shadow yelled.

Then Shadow and Amy started to fight and Knuckles and I stopped them and we spent the rest of the day playing games.


End file.
